Shizu-chan! Shizu-chan!
by sailorfujoshi
Summary: Algo le pasa a Shizuo y cierto informante no tardara en averiguarlo. One-shot Yaoi Lemmon , Primer Fic, espero les guste :33 Gracias a: Mi amigo Alan que me ayudo a escribir el Hard xD


Heiwajima Shizuo se encontraba caminando por las calles de Ikebukuro más molesto que de costumbre, tenía la ropa sucia y algo rota.  
En ese momento escucho como una motocicleta se acercaba a gran velocidad y paraba a un lado de él.

-¿Celty?-Dijo el rubio.  
-Te noto molesto, ¿te pasa algo?-Dijo la dullahan a través de su PDA.-  
-Ah...no nada, estoy bien.-  
-¿Y eso?-dijo Celty señalando varias señales de tránsito destruidas.  
-...Ya te dije que estoy bien...-  
-¿Y que le paso a tu ropa?-  
-Unos tipos estaban causando molestias y resultaron ser un poco más fuertes de lo que imagine...  
-Es algo raro oír eso del hombre más fuerte de Ikebukuro.-  
-Estaba algo distraído al pelear, eso fue todo-  
-¿Hay algo que te moleste?-Dijo Celty algo intrigada.  
-Tch...N-Nada, Además ¿Desde cuándo preguntas tantas cosas?-Dijo Shizuo tratando de evadir el tema.  
-Esta bien, no preguntare nada más...solo una cosa  
-¿Que?-  
-¿Vas a algún lado?-  
-Ah...solo a mi casa... ¿por?-  
-¿Quieres que te lleve?-  
-Ah...claro ¿porque no?  
-Sube.

Dicho esto Celty arranco y comenzó a dirigirse a una dirección y no precisamente a casa de Shizuo, pero este estaba tan metido en sus pensamientos que no lo noto, y aun que lo notara no podría bajarse del vehículo debido a que iba a una gran velocidad.  
En cosa de minutos llegaron nada más y nada menos que a casa de Orihara Izaya.

-Llegamos-Dijo Celty  
-P-Pero aquí es...-

Celty empujo al rubio de su motocicleta y se fue sin antes decirle "Perdón"  
-"Joder...esto es culpa de Izaya"...-Pensó para sí mismo un muy confundido Shizuo.

Shizuo comenzó a caminar para irse de ese lugar antes de tener un encuentro con el azabache, pero al parecer no tuvo tanta suerte.

-Shizu-chan!-Dijo Izaya con una voz cariñosa y traviesa pero al mismo tiempo llena de ganas de molestar al rubio.  
-I-ZA-YAAAA!-Grito Shizuo quien ya se encontraba bastante molesto.  
-Sabía que vendrías a verme Shizu-chan!-Dijo divertido el pelinegro.  
-Yo NUNCA vendría a verte maldita pulga-  
-Parece que mi plan funciono...  
-¿Plan?-Dijo Shizuo algo confundido.  
-Si...mi plan-  
-Voy a matarte pulga!-Le grito con una señal de tránsito en la mano.  
-Cálmate Shizu-chan tenemos que hablar-dijo mientras esquivaba la señal de transito que Shizuo había lanzado.  
-¿Hablar? ¡Yo no tengo nada de qué hablar contigo!-Dijo mientras le mientras le arrojaba la puerta de un auto.  
-Escúchame.-

De un momento a otro Izaya estaba a escasos centímetros de la cara de Shizuo, con su habitual navaja apuntando a los labios del rubio.  
Esto hizo que Shizuo se pusiera muy nervioso, su corazón empezó a latir más rápido que de costumbre, nadie en Ikebukuro lo hacía temblar así. Se detuvieron al encontrarse con una pared, Shizuo estaba contra ella e Izaya le apuntaba con su navaja.

-Y-ya te dije que no tengo nada de qué hablar contigo...-Dijo Shizuo con la respiración entre cortada y un leve sonrojo.  
-¿Seguro?-respondió el azabache guardando su cuchillo y de alguna forma despertando la intriga del rubio.  
-Si! Ahora aléjate de mí!-  
-Shizu-chan...últimamente has estado más molesto que de costumbre... ¿no es así?-  
-¡No! ¡Muévete!-  
-Dime Shizu-chan... ¿qué pasa?, ¿algo te molesta?-  
-¡Ya dije que no!- Grito mientras lanzaba una patada hacia Izaya.  
-No soy el único que lo noto, Celty acepto ayudar en mi plan- respondió mientras esquivaba la patada.

Shizuo odiaba la inteligencia de Izaya, odiaba que el fuera el único capaz de ver a través de él, odiaba que siempre jugara con él y lo controlara, pero lo que más odiaba de él era que no podía odiarlo y eso lo estaba volviendo loco desde hace unas semanas, y no hace falta mencionar la tensión sexual que sentía. Se sentía confundido y la persona que menos quería que se diera cuenta lo estaba cuestionando en ese momento.

-En todo caso, si me pasara algo no sería tu problema.-Dijo Shizuo.  
-Al fin lo admites-Dijo divertido Izaya.  
-No admití nada, me largo de aquí...-  
-Nee Shizu-chan vamos a entrar a mi casa para poder hablar con más...privacidad, tu sabes que tienes algo, yo sé que lo tienes y me interesa saber que pone tan inquieto al hombre más fuerte de Ikebukuro... ¿Vamos?-Dijo el pelinegro extendiendo su mano hacia Shizuo.

Aunque la oferta era tentadora, Shizuo no podía aceptarla, realmente no sabía que le pasaba y no le sorprendería que Izaya se diera cuenta primero que él.

-Ya te dije que...Ite!-Shizuo cayó al piso con una expresión de dolor en su cara y algo de sangre en su abdomen.  
-Shizuo... ¿qué te paso?-Dijo Izaya tratando de ocultar su preocupación.  
-N-nada, solo déjame y vete-  
-Como si pudiera hacer eso idiota...-  
-¡Oye! ¡¿Que estas...!?-

Izaya cargo a Shizuo al estilo princesa, esto no era parte de su plan pero la verdad esa situación lo beneficiaba demasiado, tanto como para poner en marcha el plan B, que cabe mencionar era mucho más sencillo que el A.

-¡Oye! ¡B-Bájame! ¡Puedo caminar solo!-Protesto un muy molesto Shizuo en los brazos de Izaya.  
-No, Si te bajo te vas a ir y no dejare que te vayas así, déjame darte un analgésico.-  
-Maldita pulga...-

Lo cargo hasta su casa que no estaba muy lejos, lo recostó en su sofá y fue por vendas y analgésico.  
A Shizuo no le quedó más remedio que esperar.

-Ya está, quítate la ropa- Dijo Izaya sonriendo pervertidamente.  
-¿Que...estas...-  
-Tengo que checar que tanto te hicieron en esa pelea-  
-¿Cómo lo sabes?-  
-Yo lo se todo-Dijo Izaya bastante divertido.  
-Tch está bien...-

Shizuo se quitó la camisa y sentó en el sofá, estaba algo sonrojado y bastante nervioso, tenía moretones y una cortada, no era nada grave para alguien como él pero de alguna forma parecía indefenso.  
Izaya puso la venda al rededor del abdomen de Shizuo y puso algo de pomada en sus heridas.

-Ite!-Se quejó el rubio  
-¿Te duele?-  
-Ah…no, no es nada pero... ¿Por qué me estas ayudando?-  
-Hmm Tal vez si soy amable contigo me cuentes que te pasa-  
-Ah...es por eso.-Dijo un decepcionado Shizuo y al darse cuenta de que lo estaba se puso rojo a mas no poder y no dejaba de pensar en la situación que se encontraba y en como Izaya tocaba su cuerpo.  
-¿Que pasa Shizu-chan...Estas rojo...¿tienes fiebre?- dijo mientras pegaba su frente a la del rubio.  
-N-No...Yo-  
-Shizu-chan...toma tus pastillas...- Izaya se las metió a la boca, tomo un poco de agua y con un beso se las paso a Shizuo.  
-Ah...¡Oye! ¡¿Que mierda crees que haces?!-Dijo Shizuo muy sorprendido y sonrojado.  
-Shizuo... ¿Te gusto?- Dijo Izaya a punto de reírse.  
-¡No!...No...No lo sé...-Dijo el rubio con la cabeza abajo y todo rojo. Ya no podía más, tenía que confesar lo que sentía, aunque ni el mismo lo sabía.  
-¿Eh? ¿Es en serio?-Dijo el pelinegro, y ahora él es el que estaba confundido.  
-...-

Shizuo no podía hablar, no podía hacer nada lo único que sintió fue como Izaya lo tomo de la cara y lo beso, un beso tierno que poco a poco fue convirtiéndose en un beso de lengua, que cortaron por falta de aire para quedar cara a cara.

-Ah...Shizuo... ¿Qué es lo que te pasa? ¿Me vas a decir?-Pregunto Izaya sonrojado y con un hilo de saliva corriendo por su cuello.  
-S-si...  
-¿Que te puso tan molesto y distraído? ¿Qué te hizo vulnerable?-  
-Tu...-

Sin ninguna duda de sus sentimientos Shizuo comenzó a besar a Izaya violentamente, se las arregló para sentarlo encima de él y que las piernas del pelinegro lo rodearan.

-Shizu-chan...-  
-Me gustas...me gustas demasiado...-Decía en susurros un desesperado Shizuo.  
-Eso ya lo sabía Shizu-chan...-  
-Sabes que odio que me llames así...-  
-¿Ese tipo de odio? ¿La manera en tu odias?...Supongo que eso quiere decir que te encanta-Dijo Izaya entre risas.  
-Cállate pulga-  
-Oblígame...-

Dicho esto Shizuo comenzó a besar a Izaya aun con más fuerza, sus manos se colaron lentamente debajo de su playera, le acariciaba la espalda y el cuello, no tardó mucho en jugar con los pezones ya duros del azabache dejando salir unos gemidos de la boca de este.

-Shizu-chan...ah!-gemía Izaya aferrándose mas a Shizuo quien permanecía en silencio.

Shizuo desabrochó el pantalón del pelinegro y metió una mano, pues la otra estaba ocupada jalando los pezones de su uke, comenzó a masturbarlo y a deleitarse con los dulces gemidos que se escuchaban en toda la habitación.  
Le saco el pantalón junto con la ropa interior y metió dos dedos en la entrada del azabache, mientras su boca ahora mordía los pezones de este.

-Shizu...ahí...ah!...duele.-

Pero Shizuo no decía nada, había perdido el control y nadie perdía el control como el en todo Ikebukuro.  
Cuando Izaya ya se había dilatado, Shizuo lo penetro violentamente y comenzó a embestirlo cada vez más rápido mientras seguía masturbándolo.  
Por otro lado Izaya gemía y unas lágrimas brotaban de sus ojos por el éxtasis en el que se encontraba.

-Shizuo…Ah!...Vas a…romperme...-  
-Iza...ya Izaya...-

Cegado por el placer, Shizuo se vino dentro de él e Izaya en su abdomen. Shizuo solo salió de él y lo abrazo para después jalarlo y acostarse en el sofá mientras lo abrazaba y se quedaba dormido.

-Nee...Shizuo..-Dijo Izaya intento despertar al rubio.  
-...Te amo...-Dijo el rubio entre sueños.  
-Yo también...-Dijo Izaya bastante sonrojado por lo que acababa de oír y decir.

A la mañana siguiente Shizuo despertó y sin acordarse de lo sucedido se levantó y al ver que estaba semi-desnudo decidió irse antes de tener algún encuentro con el propietario de la casa, pero de nuevo la suerte no estuvo de su lado.

-Shi-zu-chan!-Dijo amorosamente  
-I...Izaya...¿Qué paso...-

Hizo una leve pausa y recordó todo, su cara se puso completamente roja.

-I-zaaa-yaaa! ¡¿Que me diste ayer?! ¡No eran analgésicos!-Grito un muy molesto Shizuo.  
-No te molestes...solo fue algo para poder ayudarte hahaha-Dijo Izaya riéndose  
-¡Ahora si voy a matarte!-gritó Shizuo aproximándose para golpearlo.  
-¿Vas a negar que te gusto?-preguntó Izaya bloqueando el golpe y quedando muy cerca de su cara.  
-¡¿Eh?! ¡Pues...Yo!-respondió rojo a mas no poder.  
-Hahaha Ese es mi Shizu-chan-Dijo el pelinegro para después plantarle un beso en la frente.  
-Oye! lo que paso ayer fue tu culpa!-Trato de defenderse  
-Si...Claro, como ya estamos saliendo supongo que para la próxima vez no tendré que drogarte para que pierdas el control así...  
-¡¿Salir?! ¡¿Próxima vez?! ¡¿De qué hablas?!-Grito Shizuo bastante molesto.  
-Sí, estamos saliendo ¿o no?-  
-Yo...yo nunca accedí a eso...  
-Si no estás de acuerdo vete...-

Shizuo se quedó ahí parado, con la cara roja, muy molesto pero de alguna forma muy feliz, definitivamente no podía irse así nada más.

-Ese es mi Shizu-chan!-Dijo Izaya abrazando al rubio.  
-Si...como digas pulga.-Dijo Shizuo muy sonrojado.

Fin


End file.
